S1 Episode 06: Deadstone Greed
by firebreathingfishies
Summary: The Doctor and Ashley find themselves in a town called Deadstone in 1874, in their very own western. But when a dead body turns up and the town drunk tells them of monsters in the hills, they have to investigate. Complete-but the ending may be altered l8r
1. Brotherly Love

**A/N: I'm back sooner than I thought! I was sitting reading up on stuff last night and I kind of got excited with the idea so I started right away. But I can't really promise any patterns in my updates. I might post three chapters up in two days and then none for a whole week. Y'know how it is, it's sunny and there's lots of beer to be drinking... and blah. Oh, and I have the end of the series in my sights now! I have my very last scene written and you're either going to love it or hate it. But don't worry, there's still a few more episodes to go before that one. We're only onto episode six for crying out loud!!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the newest story. And apologises for my attempts at American slang. I'm going from the movies xD**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Brotherly Love**

'This is a damn waste of time, Billy. Everyone knows this whole mountain was cleared out during the last rush.'

'Damn it Jack, you just ain't got a bit of patience in you, have you? We've only bin' here a half hour.'

Billy and Jack Bloom sat by the stream that ran down the side of the rocky mountain ranges that loomed over the town of Deadstone. Their wagon stood a little away with their horse, Amanda, picking at stray weeds that came up between the sandy cracks in the rocks. Above them the sun was at it's highest and as a result Jack Bloom put his pan down and sat back with a heavy sigh. Billy Bloom turned and frowned at his older brother.

'You ain't givin' up are you?' he demanded.

Jack wiped the thick sweat from his brow and shook his head. 'I can't sit here in this heat, Billy. Face it, there's nothin' up here. The whole place is empty.'

Billy snorted and continued sifting through the river. 'You're never gonna get anywhere in life if you can't do a little work.'

'A little work?' Jack half laughed. 'I've been working my hide off for Mr Decker down at the stables for three months now. I get paid, Bill. You don't do nothin' apart from sit up here and pan through dirt. There's nothin' up here but dirt.'

Billy whirled around angrily. 'You won't be sayin' that when I find a chunk of gold as big as your head. You'll be beggin' me to share.'

Jack shook his head and waved a hand dismissively. 'I'm gonna have myself a nap before I pass out in this heat. You keep wastin' your time and wake me when you're done.'

Billy grimaced. 'Yeah well don't expect me to wake you if a rattler gets in there.'

His brother ignored him and climbed into the wagon. Billy remained at the waters edge, sifting through the dirt from the riverbed. A small part of him knew that his brother was right, but there was a bigger part of him convincing him otherwise. He had heard of men coming up to pan for gold in these mountains and never returning to town. The townsfolk reckoned that there was something up here killing off the men for their greed, but Billy was no idiot. He knew the men had struck gold and had gone to somewhere a hell of a lot better than Deadstone.

Billy wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of Deadstone.

Ten minutes or so passed. Billy was sweating buckets but he wasn't going to give up any time soon. The sun scorched his already golden skin and he knew he was going to be sore later, but he didn't care. All he needed was one tiny glint of the yellow stuff and he would be out of here so quick the dust would still be settling in his wake. And his stupid brother would be sorry he didn't help.

Something glinted beneath the water as he scooped up another pan full of dirt and he froze. It was gold all right. Shining gold just beneath the surface, and it was huge. It was a heck of a lump of gold. _Bigger_ than his head.

Quickly, Billy tossed his pan aside and reached into the water with both hands. He frowned in bemusement as the golden lump slipped through his fingers and moved about ten inches to the right. He hesitated, but then decided it must just be the current. He didn't allow himself to properly note that there was _no_ current, and grabbed for it again. This time his rough hands clamped around it and he lifted it out of the water, eyes wide with exhilaration.

'I knew it!' he laughed triumphantly. 'I knew there was gold in these mountains!' He turned his head towards the wagon. 'Hey Jack! You get your sorry ass out here and lookit what I got!'

He turned back, grin plastered over his face. The grin slowly fell as he saw that the huge ball of gold was melting on his hands. He grimaced and tried to wipe it off, but it had a thick and sticky composition that was similar to tar. When he noticed that it was actually _moving_ up his arms, he began to panic.

'Jack!' he yelled. '_Jack!_'

Inside the wagon, Jack woke up with a start. He blinked groggily, taking a moment to figure out that it was his brother shouting of him, and rolled his eyes. 'Yeah I'm comin' Billy.' He sighed, pulling on his boots. 'Keep your hair on.' He climbed out of the wagon and put his wide-brimmed hat on his head. He looked towards the river and frowned. 'Billy?' He jogged towards his younger brother, who was lying on his back by the riverside.

Jack knelt beside him and shook his shoulders. Billy stared up at the sky unblinking. His face glistened with sweat.

'Billy!' Jack cried, shaking him. 'Billy what the heck are you doin'? You get bitten? Talk to me!'

He froze as Billy's eyes slowly changed. A golden colour swirled out from his pupils, taking over his whole eyes. Jack moved back a little and uttered his brother's name again. Billy Bloom looked at him, grabbed his brother's throat, and squeezed.

* * *

Ashley burst out of the door leading out from the maze of winding corridors and various rooms that made up the rest of the Tardis and skidded to a halt. The Doctor stopped what he was doing at the control panel and looked at her in bewilderment. They both looked at each other for a few moments. Ashley blushed and pointed over her shoulder with her thumb.

'I uh… I just uh…'

The Doctor smirked. 'You got lost.'

She winced. 'Just a bit.'

'I was wondering where you'd gotten to actually. How long has it been? About two hours?'

'I'd say about three. Really, why do you need all of those rooms? It's ridiculous!'

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. 'Ah makes me feel important.' He replied. 'And don't worry. I've been lost in there a couple of times. The east wing is the worst. Go in there without leaving a trail and you can be lost for _years_. Believe me, I know.'

Ashley skipped over to him and peered at the control panel. 'So where are we headed? Past or future?'

'I fancied a bit of the past to be honest,' the Doctor replied, content in allowing her to lean her head on his shoulder. 'Rexom Six was a bit much, wasn't it?'

'Which one was that again?' Ashley frowned.

'The one with the people you said looked like the Michelin Man.'

'Oh yeah. They were weird. And I didn't like that whole having to give them your socks thing.'

The Doctor looked at her and frowned. 'You don't have to give them your socks.'

'Really?' Ashley looked puzzled. 'Because there was one who insisted on taking my socks. Thinking about it, he did go a bit flushed when he took them…' She trailed off with a troubled frown. The Doctor eyed her for a moment, and then stepped away to pull a few levers.

'Riiight,' he nodded. 'Okay then. I've set her for about 1874.' He grinned at her. 'You like westerns, Ashley?'

Ashley grinned broadly. 'Hell yeah I do.'

'Well hang on to your saddle bags little lady!' he cried, snapping back a lever.

Ashley gripped onto the control panel. 'Yee-ha!' she laughed as the Tardis jerked and lurched its way into the past.


	2. The Good, The Bad And The Downright Emb

**Chapter Two **

**The Good, The Bad And The Downright Embarrassing**

The Doctor leaned against the side of the Tardis and stared down the dirt road that lead towards the small town. He had decided to get a little in character, but not too much. On his feet he wore a pretty impressive pair of brown leather cowboy boots with inch high heels and pointed toes. They had been gathering dust at the back of his wardrobe for years now, never worn because he couldn't find the right era to get away with them. Now he was secretly happy that he had an excuse to wear them. Perched on his head was a brown felt cowboy hat. Like the boots he hadn't been able to find the right time to wear it. And thus ended his effort at blending in. He still wore his suit and tie, although he had opted for the brown option. Mostly to go with his hat and boots.

Ashley had not taken the news that she had to 'dress up' too well, especially when she saw the choice of dresses she had. She had ranted about it so much that the Doctor had just left her to her business, hoping that she would hurry up and get on with it. Twenty minutes had passed, and there was still no sign of her. He was wary about going back inside though.

Eventually the door opened noisily and Ashley stomped out into the hot sun. She whirled around, expression matching that of a stroppy teenager who had been forced to wear something horrific by her parents. She raised her arms as if to say, 'happy now?' and then slapped them back down by her sides.

'Oh now look at you!' the Doctor grinned. 'You actually look like a lady.'

Ashley grimaced and looked down at the black dress she had settled with. The top half was fitted and ribbed like a corset, with short puffy sleeves and the bottom half just hung over her hips and down to her ankles. A white frill ran along the edges, contrasting against the black.

'I've seen plenty of westerns you know,' she frowned. 'These are the kind of dresses the prostitutes wear.'

The Doctor waved his hand at her. 'Don't be ridiculous. I had someone with very good taste pick those out for me.'

'Who, Dolly Parton?' She pointed at her chest. 'Look at them! My chin is practically resting on them!'

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and shrugged. 'Oh well… I uh, um… they look fine to me.'

Ashley looked at him sharply and frowned. He took a breath and looked away for a change of subject. He pointed at the town.

'Deadstone.' He announced loudly.

Ashley, still scowling, followed his finger. 'You what now?'

'That's Deadstone.' The Doctor repeated. 'The town. Deadstone, Arizona. The year is 1874.'

Ashley shielded her eyes from the sun and peered at it. 'Couldn't you have landed closer? It's miles away.'

'Bit of walking never hurt anyone.' The Doctor beamed at her as he started walking. He stopped and turned back at her. 'Oh I never thought about shoes. You didn't put the high ones on, did you?'

Ashley half smiled and lifted the bottom of her dress up to show him her footwear. He frowned in disappointment.

'Oh really?' he moaned. 'You've got that lovely dress on and you leave those awful boots on.'

Ashley kicked a pebble with her heavy black boots and cocked her head. 'You know we'll end up running sooner or later,' she told him. 'And I'm not getting trampled by a herd of buffalo because you wanted me to wear heels.'

The Doctor sighed. 'I suppose you're right.' He began walking again. 'You should really get a pair of Converse. You can run for miles in those things.'

* * *

It had taken under two minutes, just as the Doctor had estimated, for Ashley to start whistling the theme from 'The Good, the Bad and the Ugly'. They walked through the centre of town together, surprisingly going unnoticed by the locals who were sitting outside of stores or milling around in groups and pairs. Ashley's attitude had changed since stepping into the town. Her stroppy attitude at having to wear the dress had vanished, and the Doctor could already see her excitement returning. She half walked, half skipped. He noted that she probably wouldn't be able to do that if she had been wearing the heels.

'Where're the horses?' she asked, looking up at him. 'And the cowboys?'

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. 'Can't say I've ever been here before. This might just be a mining town. There's no ranches around here so I doubt there'll be many cowboys.'

Ashley's smile faltered. 'You bring me to the Wild West where there's no cowboys? How crap are you?'

The Doctor frowned at her. 'Hey, show me one other person who can actually _take_ you to the Wild West.' He looked away, shaking his head. 'Ungrateful you are…'

'Oooh look! A saloon!' Ashley cried, tugging on his arm.

'Sshh,' the Doctor hissed at her. 'Don't make us look like tourists.'

Ashley nodded. 'Can we go in? Please? I want the barman to slide a shot along the bar to me.'

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her and the grin on her face made him smile. He nodded and headed towards the saloon. 'Come on then. Just one though. I'm not carrying you all the way back to the Tardis in this heat.'

Ashley took his hand and pulled him quicker. A couple of passer-bys looked at them curiously. The Doctor tipped his hat to them and smiled.

The saloon was packed. Men sat around at tables, drinking beer and playing cards. There was a small man with thick glasses in the corner playing away on a piano. Ashley couldn't hold her excitement. She made a 'squee' sound quietly and clutched the Doctor's arm.

'Buy me a shot.' Off his look, she added, 'Please.'

The Doctor sighed. 'You're lucky I have a few dollars from a poker game I won last time I was in the 1800s.' He handed her a few notes discreetly. 'Don't flash it about. Unless you _want_ to be mugged, that is.'

Ashley kept one note in her hand and stuffed the rest down the front of her dress, laughing as the Doctor glanced away. 'No one would dare.' She told him, and then headed off towards the bar. Someone whistled at her but she was too star struck with her surroundings to notice.

With her entertained for the time being, the Doctor made his way towards the other end of the bar where an elderly man was sitting and reading over a newspaper. He was puffing absently on a cigarette, one eye closed from the smoke. The Doctor stood beside him and grinned.

'Howdy.'

The old man peered at him with one yellowed eye. 'Watchu' want?' he replied in a husky voice.

The Doctor's smile faltered. 'Oh, um… I was wondering if you've got any vacancies. It's just me and my uh, friend are passing through town and we need a room for tonight. Two rooms next to each other, preferably.'

The old man stared at him for a moment, and then slowly removed the cigarette from between his thin lips. 'You sure got a funny accent boy.'

The Doctor shrugged and smiled. 'We've come a long way.'

'You from way up north, huh?'

'You could say that.'

The old man eyed him a moment longer, and then leaded back in his chair. 'Yup I have a spare room,' he said, putting the cigarette back in his mouth. 'Just the one though. Goin' for two dollars a night.'

The Doctor shrugged. 'That's not bad.'

The old man frowned. 'Best you're gonna find without vermin.'

The Doctor nodded with raised eyebrows. 'Rats, nice. Well, um, we'll take it then.'

The old man leaned forward and looked down the bar. 'That your missus, boy?'

The Doctor followed his gaze to see Ashley downing a shot of something dark and then coughing and spluttering. 'She's just a friend.' He replied, half rolling his eyes as she ordered another shot.

'A friend, huh?' the old man sniffed. 'Well you just remember that this ain't no brothel.'

The Doctor looked at him, horrified. 'What? No! She's not-'

'I don't care, sunshine.' The old man paused to cough, hack and spit on the floor beside him. 'You just stayin' the one night?'

The Doctor pulled two dollars out of his pocket. 'Just the one night.'

The old man snatched the money and counted it twice. The Doctor watched him, unimpressed. 'I lock up at nine.' He said. 'You turn up later than that and you'll be sleepin' with the horses in the stable out back. And you won't be gettin' your two dollars back.'

The Doctor half nodded. 'I didn't expect to.' He headed along the bar to Ashley and took her wrist before she had a chance to order another shot. 'I said one.' He told her quietly.

She grinned lopsidedly at him. 'They're ten cents each!' she exclaimed. 'That's like… twenty pence for a shot of whiskey!'

The Doctor lead her towards the door. 'I didn't bring you here to get drunk.' He told her as they weaved around the tables. 'We came to see the sights! Soak in some history!'

'I was soaking in some history.' Ashley sulked. 'Through my liver but it's all the same, right?'

The Doctor shook his head as he pushed open the door. 'You've got a lot to learn, little lady.'

Before Ashley had a chance to respond, a young man shoved past them, blundering towards the bar. Ashley frowned after him but didn't comment. The Doctor was already halfway across the street, rambling about the wonders of the late 1800s.


	3. Just a Mouthful of Moonshine

**Chapter Three **

**Just a Mouthful of Moonshine**

'Deadstone, huh?' Ashley said as she looked around at the small town. 'These places have some pretty depressing names. Like Deadstone, and Deadwood.'

'Dodge City.' The Doctor added.

'Dodge City isn't a depressing name.' Ashley frowned.

'It is if you've had to do a lot of dodging in your time. Now how about we go down to the stables and see if we can rent ourselves some horses?'

'Oh no, no way.' Ashley shook her head and her hands. 'I'm not getting on any horses.'

The Doctor looked at her in disbelief. 'What? We're in the Old American West and you don't want to go horse riding?'

'I'll feed them and stuff,' she replied shyly. 'But I'm not getting on one. I saw my cousin thrown about fifty feet into the air because of a horse. Was in hospital for about six months. You see any hospitals around here? If I fall off that thing I'm dead.'

'Don't be such a baby.' The Doctor laughed. 'Tell you what, we'll get you a pony. Or an old one that doesn't go too fast.'

Ashley snorted. 'Yeah. Just because it's small or slow it won't trample me to death.'

'It's simple, really. I'll show you.' The Doctor grinned at her. 'One of those things you have to do at some point in your life.'

Ashley looked at him dubiously for a few moments. 'Okay, okay. But if any pervy old cowboy-man tries to look up my skirt I'll kick him in the head.'

The Doctor nodded solemnly. 'That's fine by me. Just make sure he isn't armed first.'

They headed across the dusty road as a horse and cart trotted by. They hadn't gotten far when they heard a very unhealthy coughing and wheezing coming from their right. The Doctor was the first to look over. Ashley tugged his arm impatiently.

''Ey you two over there…' a hoarse wavering voice called to them. 'You two ain't from around this here town…'

The Doctor beamed friendlily. 'As a matter of fact we're not.'

Ashley grimaced at the scruffy old man propped up on a equally as scruffy rocking chair. His clothes were stained and his eyes were yellowed. His dirty, nicotine stained fingers were wrapped around the neck of a half full bottle of unmarked liquid, which Ashley could smell from where she stood. She tugged on the Doctor again. He pulled away from her and stepped closer to the drunk man.

'Why'd you want to come to a rundown place like Deadstone?' he slurred. 'Ain't nothin' here but drunks 'nd miners.'

'Oh we're just passing through.' The Doctor replied.

Ashley slunk up beside him and jabbed him in his waist. 'God you'll talk to anyone, won't you?' she whispered harshly.

The drunk old man blinked lazily at Ashley and then gave her a toothless grin. 'Well hello there, darlin',' he said, slowly shifting position in his chair. 'Why ain't you just a little diamond?'

Ashley forced a smile. 'Yeah. Thanks.'

'This is uh, Arizona Annie.' The Doctor smirked at her.

Ashley glared back at him. 'And this is Desperate Dan.'

The Doctor's smile dropped abruptly.

'Arizona Annie and Desperate Dan,' the old drunk chuckled, ending up having a mild coughing fit. He spat the result on the floor not too far from Ashley. 'Those are some good nicknames. I'm just plain old Willy.'

'Well then Willy, I suppose you can just call us Dan and Annie.' Ashley smiled sarcastically at the Doctor, who didn't look impressed.

'Dan?' he whispered. 'Really? Couldn't it have been like… The Man With No Name? Or Clint Eastwood?'

Ashley patted his shoulder and shook her head. 'Sorry Dan.'

'So…' Willy said, pausing to take a swig from the unmarked bottle. 'You two married?'

'Oh no.' Ashley shook her head. 'I like a bit more muscle on my men.' The Doctor shot her a look and she back grinned at him.

Willy chuckled huskily. 'Well I can haul my fair share, missy,' he leaned forward and winked. 'You think you got time for ol' Willy?'

Ashley grimaced. 'I don't think so mate.'

'So Willy,' the Doctor interrupted. 'Do you know if there's anything we can do? We're not leaving until morning so we've got a bit of time to pass.'

Willy grinned that toothy grin at Ashley. 'Well I know what _I'd_ be doin'.'

'You know what, I've decided the 1800s is just full of perverts.' She grimaced and tugged on the Doctor's arm. 'Come on.'

'Well I'll tell you one thing for nuthin'.' Willy sighed, leaning back in his rocker and peering at the bottle. 'You don't want to be goin' up to them hills.'

The Doctor had almost gone with Ashley, but the drunk man's warning caught his attention. 'Really? Why's that?'

Willy pointed a gnarled finger at him and narrowed one eye. 'Men go up there lookin' for gold and never come back. You go up there and you'll never come back either. There's monsters on that hill.'

Ashley rolled her eyes. 'Well if they've struck gold they'll have probably buggered off to buy a mansion somewhere where there are no perverts.'

The Doctor ignored her comment and took a step forward. 'Monsters?'

'Yup,' Willy nodded, leaning back again. 'Punish men for their greed. Men who think about nothin' but gold. I seen a man turn to gold right in front of my eyes.'

'Turn to gold?' the Doctor repeated, intrigued.

'Hey Willy, whatchu doin' spinnin' tales to these fine people?'

The Doctor and Ashley looked around to see a tall, dark haired man approaching. He moved slowly and confidently, his thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans. He wore a beige shirt and a white cowboy hat on his head, which he tilted back slightly to get a better look at the two strangers in front of him. On his chest pocket was a shining silver badge.

'Well hey there, Sheriff Lockely.' Willy slurred, peering into his bottle. 'I was just telling these nice people about the mountains.'

Sheriff Lockely stepped up onto the wooden platform and smiled handsomely. 'We no the wonder we ain't got more than a hundred people in Deadstone if you keep scarin' them all off with ghost stories.' He turned and held out a hand to the Doctor. 'Sheriff Lawrence Lockely.'

The Doctor smiled and shook his hand. 'And I'm the Doc-' Ashley cleared her throat behind him and half smiled. The Doctor sighed. 'I'm Dan.'

'Pleased to meet you Dan.' Lockely smiled. He glanced to Ashley and tipped his hat. 'Ma'am.'

The Doctor glanced to Ashley and shook his head at the dewy eyes that she was giving the Sheriff. 'This is Annie.'

The Sheriff smiled. 'Pleasure, ma'am.'

Ashley grinned. 'Heh… yeah.' She giggled.

Willy took a swig from the bottle again. 'There's nothin' ghostly about those stories.' He said with a grimace. 'Men go up there and never come back.'

Lockely nodded. 'Well probably because they've moved on, Willy. You know yourself that his town ain't what it used to be since that mountain got dry.'

'Dry?' The Doctor half frowned.

'When the gold ran out.' Lockely nodded. 'You still get the odd fella trying his luck up there. Normally just the young men who've heard one too many stories from their daddies. No one's ever found anything though. Well, no one's even come back down here with gold. Not that they'd have any use for it in a town like Deadstone.'

'They don't come back 'cuz they _can't_.' Willy told him, his eyes narrowed into slits. 'There's demons in those hills.'

'Why do I instantly think of '_The Hill's Have Eyes_'?' Ashley shuddered.

Lockely looked at her curiously for a moment, and then glanced across the street. 'If you're lookin' for something do to then you should head down the stables. There's a sweet lady called Jane who'd happily loan you some horses so you could go ridin'.'

The Doctor nodded. 'Thanks, Sheriff. We might just do that.'

Lockely tipped his hat again. 'No problem, sir.' He glanced to Willy. 'And you take it easy with that moonshine, Willy. That stuff 'll eat through a horse's hide.'

Willy only grimaced and took a longer swig from the bottle. Lockely glanced to Ashley and tipped his hat again with a smile. Ashley giggled. The Doctor rolled his eyes and took her arm.

'Well maybe we'll see you later, Sheriff.' He nodded.

Lockely nodded and headed away up the street, thumbs in his belt loops. The Doctor led Ashley in the opposite direction, but she was still watching the departing sheriff over her shoulder.

'What is it with you?' the Doctor frowned. 'A soon as someone flashes a smile you get all giddy.'

Ashley looked at him. 'He's a _sheriff_. A real proper _sheriff_. A good looking one at that. What's not to love? He even has his own cowboy hat.'

'I have a cowboy hat.' The Doctor frowned.

Ashley frowned at him. 'But you're all… skinny.'

The Doctor frowned. 'Hey, I may be skinny but I still have feelings.' He looked ahead and beamed. 'Let's go pay Jane a visit and see if we can get ourselves some horses, eh?'

Ashley sighed heavily. 'We're going up the mountain, aren't we?'

The Doctor nudged her with his elbow and grinned. 'Darn tootin'.'


	4. Death Is Golden

**A/N: I've been reading back a bit and I hope that the Doctor and Ashley's relationship isn't coming across all shippery o.O Because I don't want them to come across like that. They have a relationship more along the lines of the Doctor and Donna. I don't know if it's just me but I got a bit bewildered for a moment there... Might be the drugs xD**

**(I don't take drugs really. Only on Mondays)**

**Oh, and I know NOTHING about horses or riding horses. I couldn't even think of what a saddle was called when I wrote this. So... sorry :P**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Death is Golden**

It was already leaning towards late afternoon. The sun was beginning to turn the sky a deep red and the evening breeze was picking up. The dark brown stallion the Doctor rode trotted obediently up the side of the mountain, kicking up little clouds of dust with each step. The Doctor pulled on the reins and gently told it to stop, then pushed his hat back on his head.

'There we go.' He beamed when he noticed the horseless wagon by a stream. 'Knew we'd find something up here.'

There was a snort and a whinny from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Ashley frantically trying to get the small horse she was sitting on to go in the right direction. Her face was almost white and she was pulling on the reins frantically.

'That way you stupid horse.' She hissed. 'After those two. You're lucky I don't turn you into glue or something.'

The Doctor laughed at her and then climbed down off his own horse. He patted its neck, to which it responded with a shake. Pushing his hands in his pockets, he made his way over to Ashley. 'Need some help?'

Ashley frowned. 'Bloody stupid things these are.' She grumbled. 'I'd have better luck riding a unicycle.'

The Doctor stopped beside her. 'You've just got to be stern.' He told her, and then smacked the small horse's hide. It neighed loudly, and ran up the rest of the mountain side.

'Whoa!' Ashley cried, pulling on the reins when she almost tumbled off. 'Oh Christ! Stop you stupid animal!'

The horse trotted in a circle, and then eventually came to a stop by the Doctor's horse. Laughing, the Doctor jogged after it. Ashley had her foot tangled in one of the stirrups.

'You know, it's funny,' she scowled at him as he offered her his hand. 'Every time we land somewhere, I find a new reason to hate you.'

'Aw you love me really.' The Doctor beamed as he helped her down.

She landed with an 'Oof' and pushed him away. 'You're just trying to get me killed.' She pointed a finger at him and narrowed one eye. 'I'm onto you matey.'

The Doctor just laughed and headed towards the lonely wagon. Ashley brushed the dust from her dress and grimaced at the small horse before following him. He hopped up onto it and climbed inside.

'Don't think this has been here long.' He announced from inside. 'The uncovered bread is still fresh. I would say there were two people up here.'

Ashley peered around the side of the wagon towards the stream. She noticed something and raised her eyebrows. 'Well one of them is still here.'

The Doctor poked his head out and looked around. When he saw the man lying by the stream, he hopped down from the wagon and jogged over. Ashley followed, having to hold her dress up to prevent her from stepping on it. The Doctor rolled the man over on his back and frowned.

'Is he… uh, you know?' Ashley asked, leaning over his shoulder.

'Yup.' The Doctor replied. 'But that's not the weird thing. Give me your hand.'

Ashley allowed him to take her hand, but when he pushed it towards the dead man she snatched it back. 'No way.' She shook her head. 'I'm not touching the dead bloke.'

The Doctor rolled his eyes. 'He's not going to bite you know.'

Ashley crossed her arms stubbornly. 'Then you've never seen Night of the Living Dead.'

The Doctor frowned and took her hand. She tried to pull back, but as soon as her hand touched the man's chest she stopped struggling. She lowered her eyebrows in confusion, and pressed down.

'Okay… I haven't felt many dead bodies in my time but I'm pretty sure they're not supposed to feel like concrete.'

The Doctor nodded. 'This man is completely solid.' He knocked on his chest, resulting in slight thumping sound. He felt the man's arms and legs, with the same result.

'So what do you think happened to him?' Ashley asked, pulling her hand back and subconsciously wiping it on her dress. 'Did he drink some quick drying cement?'

The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and scanned the body. 'Well there was definitely something alien here.' He glanced around at the wagon and the stream. 'The question is what kind of alien.'

Ashley made a 'pfft' sound and straightened up. 'There are no aliens in the Wild West.' She told him. 'Just crazy paralysed guys who build giant steam-run spiders. But we don't have to worry about them because Will Smith sorts it out.'

The Doctor eyed her for a moment. 'I keep forgetting just how weird you are.'

Ashley beamed and half curtseyed. 'Thank you, sir.'

The Doctor half smiled and then turned back to the man. He leaned over the body and lifted his eyelids. 'Oh now that is just fantastic.'

Ashley peered over him curiously. 'What is?'

'Look at that,' the Doctor said, leaning to the side so she could see the man's solid gold eyeballs. 'One hundred percent solid gold. This man's insides, all his organs, muscle tissue – you name it – all of it has been turned into solid gold.'

Ashley smirked. 'So he's really got golden balls, eh?'

The Doctor shook his head at her. 'Bad taste.'

Her smile faltered. 'Sorry.'

'Well at least we've narrowed it down.' The Doctor said, standing up and dusting off his hands. 'It's an alien who can turn peoples innards into solid gold.'

'Do you know of any aliens that can do that?'

'Nope.'

'Well it's not really narrowing it down, is it?'

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders and pushed his hands in his pockets. 'Well at least we know what it can do.' He turned and headed back towards the horses. 'I think we should try and find out who was up here with him first. There's only a hundred people in this town. Shouldn't take too long.'

'Here.' Ashley said, standing up with a photograph she had just pulled from the dead man's pocket. 'This will probably help.'

The Doctor looked back and waited for her to reach him. He peered at the photograph. One of the men in it was the dead man. The other was a slightly younger, but similar looking man with shaggy hair and light stubble on his chin. He took the photo and waved it slightly.

'You just raked through his pockets?' he asked.

Ashley blinked. 'They do it on TV all the time.'

The Doctor pointed the photograph at her. 'You watch too much TV.'

'Well it helped, didn't it? I saw that fella going into the saloon just as we were leaving earlier. My guess is that he'll probably still be there.'

The Doctor nodded. 'Well done then.' He pushed the photo in his pocket and continued towards the horse. He paused before he climbed on. 'Do you just want to ride with me?' he half smiled.

Ashley half shrugged. 'We'll probably get back to town quicker. I'll break my neck if I try to go back down the mountain on that thing.'

The Doctor laughed and helped her up onto the bigger horse. She looked terrified, but calmed down a little when the Doctor climbed on behind her and they began to trot back down the hill. The smaller horse followed automatically.

'Just promise me one thing.' Ashley said nervously.

'What's that?'

'Don't make it run.'

The Doctor smirked, and then flicked the reins with a shout. Ashley squealed as the horse galloped full speed down towards the town.


	5. Too Easily Accepted

**A/N: I didn't think I'd be updating this often, but I'm actually really enjoying writing this one! More than any of the others anyway. I don't know what it is... the pervy old men? The alcohol? More than likely :p**

**And thanks to everyone reviewing. You're all Super Sardines XD**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Too Easily Accepted**

The saloon was noisier than it had been during the day. The piano music was louder for one, and the men were drunker – which meant they were rowdier. As the Doctor and Ashley headed towards the door, something smashed and was followed by angry yells. The glanced around to see a red eyed, unshaven man being dragged outside by three others. Ashley held on to the back of the Doctor's jacket and beamed.

'Bar fight.' She told him quietly. 'We have to get into a bar fight.'

'No way.' The Doctor shook his head. 'I'm not getting into one of those again.' He nodded towards the bar. 'I think we've found our man.'

Ashley looked in the direction he headed and saw a young man hunched over the bar in the corner, beer cradled in his hand. Both of them headed over, ignoring the rowdy, hooting drunks.

'Hi there,' The Doctor grinned, leaning against the bar beside the young man. He tipped his hat. 'I'm the Doctor.'

'Doctor Dan.' Ashley quickly chirped with a cheeky grin. She ignored the look the Doctor gave her and leaned over the bar, waving her hand at the barman. 'Can I have a shot please?'

The Doctor shook his head slightly and turned his attention back to the young man. 'I hope you don't mind us joining you.'

The young man looked at the Doctor with wide, glassy blue eyes. His face was drawn and pale and slightly sweaty. The hand that wasn't wrapped around the bottle trembled a little. 'If you don't mind,' he said quietly. 'I wanna be on my own.'

The Doctor leaned his forearms on the bar. 'Well that's no fun, is it? Life's no fun if you spend it drinking on your own…' He glanced to Ashley as she slammed an empty shot glass on the bar. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, grinned at him, and ordered another. He raised his eyebrows. 'Well, for some people.' He added.

'I ain't in the mood for talkative strangers, sir,' the young man told him. 'I'd like to be on my own.'

The Doctor reached in his pocket and pulled out the photograph. He lay it on the bar in front of the man and watched him for a reaction. 'Is that your brother?'

The young man stopped shaking. He stared at the picture, blinking. 'I uh… Where'd you get that?'

The Doctor glanced to Ashley again. She wasn't paying attention. She was smelling a glass half full of a clear substance and testing it with her tongue. He turned his back on her and faced the young man. 'What's you name?'

The young man blinked at him with watery eyes. 'Uh, Billy. Billy Bloom.'

The Doctor nodded. 'Is that your brother, Billy?'

Billy Bloom looked at the photo again, and then slid it away. 'Yup.'

The Doctor hesitated. 'You know he's dead, don't you?'

Billy trembled and looked at his beer. 'No. No I didn't know he was dead.'

_Liar_, the Doctor thought, narrowing one eye. _Why would you lie? What happened up there?_

'Look mister,' Billy said in a wavering voice. 'I hardly ever speak to my brother. I don't care if he's alive or dead or what.' The tears forming in his eyes told another story. 'I came in this here saloon to have a quiet drink before I head home. Now if you don't mind, I'd like for you to leave me be.'

The Doctor nodded. 'Of course. I'd just like to ask you one thing.'

Billy gritted his teeth and pressed his lips together.

'Why would your brother go up in the mountains with supplies for two? Someone else was there. Someone who saw what happened to him.'

Billy said nothing. He tapped his foot anxiously on the footrest of his stool.

'Did you see what happened up there, Billy?' the Doctor asked gently.

Billy turned and stared at him. 'I don't know nothin'.' He hissed. He slid down off his chair and pushed his way out of the saloon.

The Doctor watched him go suspiciously, leaning with his back against the bar. He turned his head and looked to Ashley, who was about to drink her third shot. Before it reached her lips he took it away and drank it himself. Ashley watched, annoyed as he smacked his lips.

'Oh yeah.' He hissed. 'Can't beat a bit of whiskey from the Old West.'

Ashley frowned and rested her hand on her hip. 'I paid for that.'

The Doctor nodded. 'With my money.' He surveyed the bar. 'We should probably get out of here. Drunk men with guns aren't the kind of people I like to spent my evening with.'

Ashley nodded and sighed. 'Yeah, I guess you're right.' Her breath reeked of alcohol, making the Doctor scrunch up his nose.

'God, what were you drinking?' the Doctor frowned, waving his hand in front of his nose. 'You smell like paint stripper.'

'Might have been paint stripper.' Ashley shrugged. 'I'm pretty sure my stomach lining has been stripped anyway.' The followed the Doctor through the saloon and towards the stairs at the back. 'So, what did he say?'

'He said he didn't know his brother was dead,' the Doctor replied, pushing his hands in his pockets and studying his surroundings. 'Didn't seem to care much either. Or at least he didn't want me to think he cared.'

'Did you show him the photo?'

The Doctor glanced back to her. 'You were standing right beside me. Didn't you hear?'

'I was drinking.'

'Great. I've picked up an alcoholic.'

Ashley rolled her eyes. 'Well you can either carry on smart-mouthing at me or you can tell me some of your infamous magnificent deductions to what's going on here. I really don't-' She stopped and blinked, putting her hand to her head. The Doctor turned to her, concerned.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

She blinked. 'Whoa,' she half smiled. 'Those shots just hit me.'

The Doctor rolled his eyes. 'Come on, will you? I'm useless with drunk humans. You talk and sing and talk some more and eat horrible food and then you're sick all over my suit.'

Ashley laughed. 'Sounds like you're speaking from experience.'

The Doctor frowned. 'I am, believe me.'

They stopped at the bottom of the rickety wooden stairs. The Doctor glanced around to her with his hand on the banister.

'First thing tomorrow we're going to ask around about Billy Bloom, okay?' he said. 'Then we're going to find him and figure out just what he saw on that mountain.'

Ashley nodded. 'Yes sir.' He smiled. 'I just- Hey!'

She whirled around, mouth forming a comical 'O' and covering her backside with both hands. The Doctor looked with raised eyebrows as a short, pot-bellied, dirty faced man leered towards Ashley.

'You just grabbed my arse!' she cried in disbelief.

The leering man grinned a rotten grin and winked at the Doctor. 'You tell me when you're done with this one, pal,' He grabbed her rear for the second time. 'She's a gem.'

The Doctor smirked, knowing what was coming next. Ashley screwed up her face and threw a balled fist right at him. The pot-bellied men flew backwards, knocking over a table.

'You dirty bastard!' Ashley cried, advancing on him. 'You horrible, letchy, stinking son of a-'

'Okay, okay,' the Doctor told her, taking her arm. 'You don't want to start a fight down here.'

'Fight?' Ashley cried. 'There won't be any fight. I'm going to _end_ that guy!'

Some drunken men whooped and whistled. The pot-bellied man scrambled to his feet, but didn't keep his balance for long. He staggered sideways and into another table, sending three full glasses crashing to the floor.

'You spilled my beer!' someone yelled.

'Mine too!'

Something smashed. The Doctor took Ashley by the shoulders and marched her quickly up the stairs. Behind them, all holy hell was breaking loose.

'Well there's your bar fight.' The Doctor told her. 'Hope you're happy.'

Ashley glanced over her shoulder at him. 'Do I really look like a prostitute?'

'Of course not,' the Doctor replied automatically. 'You look lovely. And if you think about it, most of them have commented on it so they must think you're a high-class one.'

Ashley whirled around and glared at him. 'You want to join them lot down there?' she snarled. 'Because you wouldn't last five minutes, matey.'

The Doctor raised his hands. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Let's just… let's just get some sleep, okay?'

Ashley grimaced and pushed open the bedroom door. She stopped in the doorway and looked around at the bare-walled room. She raised an eyebrow at the single mattress lying on the floor.

'You can sleep on the floor.' She said, moving to the mattress.

'Oh come on.' The Doctor whined. 'You can sleep with your head at the top and I'll sleep with my head at the bottom.'

Ashley eyed him, already pulling off her boots. 'Okay.' She grumbled. 'But you better not have smelly feet.'


	6. Rude Awakening

**A/N: This chapter might be a bit 'eh' to anyone who hasn't read the other episodes, although I think most people have so... yeah... and stuff o.O It's not really as 'humorous' as the past chapters, but it should be okay methinks. (lol for a minute I thought I'd typed Hommous instead of Humorous xD) And I've discovered something this morning, I write chapters quicker when I'm hungover! More drink over here please!! (I write them quicker, doesn't mean they're any good LOL!!)**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Rude Awakening**

The Doctor woke up with Ashley's pale bare foot mashing his cheek. He groaned, frowned, and batted it away. From the opposite end of the mattress came a brief grumble, and then the slow and steady breathing resumed. The Doctor propped himself up on his elbows and looked blearily around the room. His back was tingling from the awkward position he had been lying in and he realised that his legs had been pushed completely off the mattress. Ashley lay on her stomach with her arms splayed out and had one leg over the Doctor's waist. Impatiently, he pushed her off.

'Whassa doin'…' she mumbled, and then drifted off again.

The Doctor got to his feet, stretching and grimacing as his spine cracked. 'I've slept in some dire places in my time but that's ridiculous.' He grumbled, moving to the window. The only thing he had done prior to getting into the bed was to remove his jacket and his boots, which had been quite a relief. He wasn't so used to heavy footwear anymore. Perhaps we would have a dodge back to the Tardis in the morning and fetch his Converses. And maybe return the cowboy hat too. The novelty had worn off and he realised that it was actually flattening his hair, and the Doctor didn't like having flat hair.

Ashley stirred again behind him and he glanced over his shoulder to her. One of her legs poked out from underneath the sheet and a mass of bright red hair poked out of the top. She was snoring lightly, and peacefully. It was probably the first time she had gotten a proper rest since she had first gotten into the Tardis. For that reason, he wouldn't wake her. Plus, if he left her she might make up a bit less irritable. He had noticed her getting increasingly impatient with him recently. But that was nothing new. His companions soon got snappy with him after their third or fourth trip.

The Doctor turned his attention back to the window and pushed his hands in his pockets. Not for the first time he wondered what he was going to do with her. Even though he was more than enjoying her company, he knew that they couldn't carry on like this for much longer. She probably knew it too, but she wouldn't say it. He found it peculiar how she didn't seem to mind that he was keeping things from her. Maybe she knew that if he told her all of this would end? She was enjoying travelling, that much was obvious. Perhaps she was trying to see as much as she could before the inevitable happened and he had to tell her.

Maybe he didn't have to tell her. She hadn't used her powers so she obviously had some degree of control over them. There had been the incident with the Arakreu… But she had had plenty of other opportunities to use it and she hadn't. Perhaps he would never have to tell her and they could just carry on the way they were…

'Don't be an idiot.' He mumbled. He knew better than to feed himself with false hope.

'Doctor?'

He glanced around to see Ashley propped up on one elbow, looking at him through a mass of red hair and squinted eyes. He half smiled and turned around, leaning on the window ledge. 'Did I wake you?' he asked.

Ashley rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand and shook her head. 'No. I just noticed you weren't there. You were keeping my feet warm.'

'And you were keeping my spine twisted.' He replied.

'Sorry,' she said, sitting up and stretching her arms in front of her. 'I'm a bed hog.'

'You're telling me.'

The two of them were quiet for a moment. Without the presence of people who were out of their time or surrounded by impossible things, a depressing vibe hung around them both. It had been the same in the hall of mirrors when they had first gotten stuck. It was as if they both knew the end was coming soon, but neither of them wanted to talk about it.

'What time is it?' Ashley asked, running her fingers through her luminous red hair – which no one had yet commented on, funnily enough.

'About three am.' The Doctor replied with a sigh. 'You can go back to sleep. I think I'm rested up.'

'I didn't even know you slept.'

'Well… I don't _need_ too really. It just kind of… passes the time. A little.'

Ashley smirked. 'A Time Lord passing time. That would be a good ironically depressing poem.'

The Doctor drew his eyebrows together a little. 'What did you say?'

She blinked at him. 'A Time Lord passing time.' She repeated, and then winced worriedly. 'Did I say something wrong?'

The Doctor moved to the mattress and sat down, eyeing her warily. 'No, you said something right, which is the problem.'

Ashley frowned. 'What, are you trying to say I'm never right or something?'

'No, no just… shut up a minute.' He studied her, ignoring her irritated and slightly bewildered expression. 'When did I tell you I was a Time Lord?'

She blinked and shrugged hesitantly. 'Uh… I don't know. Probably when you told me about Gallifrey and Rose…'

He shook his head. 'No, I didn't.'

'Well, it must have been when you were in the VR game or something.' She frowned and recoiled slightly, as if she was getting a telling off. 'I don't know, geez. Obviously you told me at some point or else I wouldn't know.'

The Doctor was now looking at her with that intense, scrutinising gaze that he gave things he didn't quite understand. 'I never told you I was a Time Lord. How did you know?'

By now, Ashley looked a little frightened. Uncomfortable at the Doctor's intenseness, she pushed the cover off her and got to her feet, moving away from him. 'I don't know!' she cried. 'You must have told me and forgotten!'

The Doctor rose also. 'But I didn't! I _know_ I didn't! I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to know or anything but… I just know I didn't. Mustn't have gotten around to it. So _how do you know_?' He wasn't being challenging or aggressive towards her, but she was still getting distressed. He felt a pang of her anxiety and took a step back. 'You're manifesting.' He told her. 'You're getting stronger.'

Ashley looked like she was going to cry. 'What the hell are you on about?'

The Doctor regarded her for a moment. He could feel her confusion and anxiety and he knew he was responsible for it. He stood down, not wanting to upset her further. 'I'm sorry…' he said, turning away. 'I was out of line there.'

'Damn right you were!' Ashley snapped. 'Bang out of order.'

The Doctor glanced back to her. 'What else do you know about me?'

She shook her head. 'Look can you just leave me alone? I don't like being bloody interrogated and-'

She was interrupted by a shrill scream from downstairs. The two of them looked at each other in surprise and then ran for the door simultaneously. The Doctor reached it first of course, and the two of them ran down the rickety staircase, the Doctor just in his shocks and Ashley in the white slip she had been wearing under her dress (which to her, would have been good enough as a dress on its own). As they hit the bottom a woman in a long white nightdress ran past them and up the stairs, sobbing quietly. The Doctor looked around to see two men standing over another, who was lying on the floor. They looked around at the Doctor and Ashley, but didn't seem all that interested. One of them was the old landlord.

'Did you get a shot at 'im, Jack?' the landlord asked a round stomached, blonde haired man.

'Yup,' Jack replied, scratching his stomach. 'I'm sure I got him right in the back. Didn't stop the son of a bitch from runnin' though.'

'What happened here?' the Doctor asked, walking towards them.

The landlord and his companion looked around at them again. There eyes turned to Ashley though and they talked to her chest, rather than to the Doctor.

'We were sittin' havin' a nightcap out back when he heard a load of commotion in here.' The landlord replied. 'Came in to see some fella strangling Wayne here.' He nodded to the man on the floor. 'Killed 'im. Jack shot at the fella, but he was off like a shot. Kit went to get Sheriff Lockely.'

The Doctor moved to the man on the floor and kneeled beside him, pushing on his glasses. Ashley stood at the bottom of the stairs with her arms crossed over her chest, embarrassed under the men's gazes. The Doctor knocked on the man's chest, feeling that familiar unnatural hardness. He half nodded knowingly and opened the man's eyes.

'Jesus…' Jack mumbled as the light caught the dead man's golden eyes. 'What the hell happened to him?'

The Doctor sat back, scratching his chin. 'His insides have been turned to gold.'

'What the hell are you talkin' about, boy?' the landlord snapped. 'That's impossible.'

'Don't try and get him to explain,' Ashley shook her head. 'You won't understand.'

The Doctor got to his feet. 'Did you see who done this to him?' he asked. 'Who strangled him?'

'Nope.' Jack shook his head. 'Gonna wait until Sheriff Lockely gets here and go lookin' for him.'

The Doctor smiled at them. 'Can anyone join?'

The landlord and Jack glanced to each other. 'Well I suppose…' the landlord shrugged.

The Doctor looked to Ashley. 'Stop standing around half naked and get your dress on.' He told her with a wink. 'We're going on a manhunt.'


	7. Mighty Suspicious

**A/N: Yes, it is true! Hangovers help you write! Insane I know, but apparently true! But this isn't just another pointless authors note, I actually have a question. Episode 7: Do you want a story called 'Elf Issues' or 'The Lonesome Shape Shifter'? Both of them have pretty funny storylines, or they are intended to be mildly humourous... It's just I'm going to start the next one tonight even though I've got at least another five chapters left for this one. I'm just THAT impatient :p**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Mighty Suspicious**

Ashley returned with her hair tied up messily on her head and her dress practically thrown on. The Doctor, the landlord (who was called Bobby), Jack and the sheriff were all standing around the body talking quietly. The Doctor glanced to her once, briefly, but the other men looked at her awkwardly.

'Are we heading off then fellas?' she smiled, trying to sound less uncomfortable than what she was.

'We sure are.' The Doctor replied, heading for the doors.

The Sheriff cleared his throat and stepped towards Ashley. He took his hat from his head and half smiled at her. 'Uh, ma'am? Maybe you should stay here. This ain't no thing for a woman to be getting involved in.'

Ashley moved her head back and raised her eyebrows before resting one hand on her hip. 'Excuse me?'

The Doctor dashed over and took her arm, smiling at the Sheriff. 'Oh it's okay. She should come along really. She uh… She normally gets into trouble when I leave her on her own.' He glanced briefly to her, and she frowned back at him.

The Sheriff looked between them. 'If you say so.' He shrugged, and then turned and left.

Ashley shoved the Doctor. 'You've always got to make me look like an idiot, haven't you?' she hissed.

'What did you want me to say?' the Doctor whined, following her outside.

Ashley only shot him another annoyed look and marched outside. He knew instantly that she wasn't annoyed with him for what he had just said, but for that had gone on in the room before the scream. He decided to go about it the way he always did, and pretend it never happened.

He caught up with her and slung an arm around her shoulder. 'You should be excited.' He told her with a grin. 'We're going on a proper manhunt. Not that I usually condone this sort of thing but, y'know, it makes it easier for us to find him.' Ashley still looked annoyed. He squeezed her shoulders. 'There might be flaming torches. And pitchforks.'

She glanced at him, her reluctantly coming out of her sulk. 'Pitchforks?'

The Doctor nodded, smiling. She thought for a moment, and then rolled her eyes with a smile.

'I suppose that would be pretty cool.' She admitted.

'That's the spirit.' The Doctor grinned.

'Um, Dan?'

The two of them glanced up, a little bewildered at the name before remembering the banter from earlier, to see the Sheriff standing in front of them. The Doctor let go of Ashley and pushed his hands in his pockets.

'Yes, sheriff?'

Lockely glanced to Ashley briefly. 'Can I have a word with you? In private?'

The Doctor nodded. 'Of course.' He glanced to Ashley. She blinked for a moment, before realising that he wanted her to go. She sighed and wandered off out of earshot. 'What's the problem?'

Lockely removed his hat and ran his fingers through his dark hair. 'Now I'd like to think of myself as a reasonable man. I don't like to jump to conclusions, but I can't help but noticing that all this here funny business started so soon after yourself and your lady friend arrived. Why it was only a couple of hours ago Jane told me that you both took a pair of horses into the mountains and afterwards a couple of kids found Jack Bloom dead. Same way as our man in the saloon.' Lockely sighed. 'Now I ain't accusing either of you of anything. I think you're decent folk, even if you do talk funny. But I just want you to know that I'm keeping my eyes on you.' He glanced across to Ashley, who was watching them curiously. 'Both of you.'

The Doctor saw the look in the sheriff's eyes and sighed. 'It's nearly every man we meet…' he mumbled, shaking his head.

Lockely looked back to him in bemusement. 'S'cuse me?'

'Nothing,' the Doctor shook his head. 'And I understand your reasons for suspecting us. But I can assure you we have nothing to do with it, but I'll be able to help catch whatever is doing this.'

Lockely narrowed one eye. 'You mean whoever.'

The Doctor mulled it over for a moment. 'Well I suppose… It's probably more likely to be a parasite so I'll stick with the whatever for now.'

Lockely looked at him in confusion. The Doctor patted his shoulder and smiled.

'Tell you who I'd like to see though. Will Willy be up at this time?'

'You mean Willy you were talkin' to earlier?' Lockely scratched his head. 'Well uh, he normally falls asleep in that rockin' chair of his. I wouldn't be surprised if he's in the same place as where you left him.'

The Doctor nodded and grinned. 'Great.'

Ashley was getting sick of the macho-attitude. She understood fine well that she was before her time and that women didn't have the rights they do now, but it still annoyed her. She didn't like getting looked at like she was a prized piece on show, and she didn't like being referred to as the Doctor's 'lady friend'. He made to effort to correct anyone about it either, which she found even more infuriating. She didn't mind the sheriff's attitude though. She thought she did but… He had nice eyes.

After being pushed out of the loop by the sheriff and getting sick of the letchy winks she was receiving from the landlord and his fat companion, she decided to have a look up the street. She walked with her hands over her chest, surprised at how chilly it got during the night compared to the heat of the day. She wondered if there really would be pitchforks.

A shuffling in a narrow gap between two wooden buildings caught her attention and she peered into the darkness. There was not much light, and she doubted there would be any if it wasn't for the gas lamp on the porch of one of the buildings. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the Doctor and the Sheriff were talking with the landlord and his fat companion again. Apparently they hadn't even noticed she had gone. Probably thought she had gone back to her room to do some sewing or something. She grimaced, and then proceeded into the narrow alley.

'Hello?' she called out. 'Is there someone there?'

There was sharp movement ahead of her, making her stop. She squinted into the darkness. She gasped as she made out a shape of someone moving forward and took a couple of steps back. Before she could turn and move quicker, she was grabbed hard by the shoulders and was staring into the pale and sweaty face of Billy Bloom.

'You've gotta help me…' he begged, tears in his eyes. 'I don't know what's happenin' to me!'

Ashley's breath was caught in her throat, but she managed to control herself. 'I uh… The Doctor… the Doctor can help. He's just out there… he…' She trailed off and her eyes widened as Billy Bloom's eyes changed. A golden cloud ballooned out of his pupils, turning both eyes gold. Ashley gaped at him, horrified. He let out a low moan and squeezed her shoulders. Back in the street, she heard the Doctor calling her name, but she couldn't bring herself to respond. Billy Bloom's hands crept to her neck. All she managed was a squeak.

'_No_!' Billy yelled suddenly, shoving her back hard. 'No I _won't_!'

Ashley hit the ground with a startled cry, and looked up just as Billy fled into the shadows with his hands over his face. She stayed where she was, staring in horror, until someone lifted her up from behind.

'Are you okay, ma'am?' Sheriff Lockely asked, pushing his hat back.

'I uh… I… It's Billy Bloom! It was Billy Bloom!' She turned to the Doctor. 'He doesn't know what's happening to him. He could have killed me but he fought it. We've got to help him.'

'We will.' The Doctor nodded. 'We'll catch up with him.'

Bobby pulled out a revolver from his jeans and checked the bullets. 'If I see that son of a bitch, he's dead. He killed my best customer.'

The Doctor looked to the sheriff. He only shrugged in response. The Doctor glowered at Bobby, but knew that he couldn't make him get rid of the gun. All he could do was find Billy Bloom before any of them did.


	8. Practice Makes Panic

**A/N: Oh golly gumdrops I've steered away from my story plan :o Hopefully all should be okay though... Short chapter because, meh, just because. I was tempted to call this chapter 'Great Balls of Fire', but I kept on singing the song every time I looked at the title and it was getting on my nerves. HA at anyone who now has that song in their head! xD**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Practice Makes Panic**

If they wanted to find Billy Bloom before the others, they would have to search on their own. Yes, the Doctor was resourceful and intelligent and yes, Ashley could makes this spontaneously combust if the fancy took her, but neither of them were bullet proof and Ashley wasn't keen on the idea of getting shot. Again.

'We should be making millions in Hollywood.' Ashley half laughed, wiping the crocodile tears from her cheeks as they began to walk up the mountain. 'At least I should.'

The Doctor beamed at her. 'Yes you should. I don't think I've met anyone who can turn the tears on like that.'

Ashley shrugged modestly, like he was complementing her on a dancing skill or something. 'It just kind of comes to me. Helped me in a lot of tricky situations. Like that time I forgot to pay my TV licence and that bloke came around to take my TV. I turned on the waterworks and he couldn't wait to leave. Gave me another couple of days to get the TV licence changed over into Manny's name!'

'Ashley Chambers,' the Doctor shook his head. 'Using tears to meet your own diabolical ends.'

'Hey, you should be glad I didn't just barbecue him on the spot.'

The Doctor's smile faltered briefly, but he managed a small one. 'Yeah.'

Ashley watched him out of the corner of her eye for a moment, and then came to a stop. 'I want to show you something.'

The Doctor didn't stop. He carried on, his hands in his pockets. 'Show me later. I've got a strong feeling Billy is going to be up here.'

'Doctor, please.'

He turned, surprised at her slightly urgent tone. He trotted back to her. 'What is it?'

Ashley tilted her head and half smiled shyly. 'I um… Please don't turn this into another interrogation like back there but… You remember I told you I'd been practicing? I want to show you.'

The Doctor regarded her for a moment. Now wasn't really the time but, well he was intrigued. After all of this he intended on sitting her down on the Tardis and going through everything that she could do. No one had ever been a hundred percent in knowing what her kind was capable of. That was why they had been considered so dangerous.

'Come on then.' He smiled.

Ashley looked excited and nervous. She licked her lips and then approached a nearby dry bush. The Doctor followed, but when he tried to get too close she held a hand up to him.

'You stand back,' she told him sheepishly. 'I don't want to send you up in a blue light as well.'

He nodded and took two steps back. Ashley stood by the bush, took a breath, and closed her eyes. _Whumph_!

'Whoa!' the Doctor cried, shielding his eyes from the sudden blazing inferno that replaced the dry bush. He peered out from behind his arms. It was fire all right. He could feel the heat on his face. He watched as Ashley opened her eyes again, gazed at the fire for a moment, and then closed her eyes again. Abruptly, the fire fizzled out. If it weren't for the lingering smell and the smoking dry bush it would be as if it hadn't been there at all. She looked at the Doctor nervously, expecting another outburst of intense questioning, but instead he smiled broadly at her.

'Oh your good,' he told her. 'I've never travelled with a walking lighter before. Kind of makes me want to take up smoking.'

Ashley laughed, relieved by the way he responded. 'Then you'll love this.' She clicked her fingers and opened her palm. A small, perfectly round ball of fire hovered a couple of inches above her hand. It didn't stay long though. She closed her fist and then rubbed it on her thigh. 'Can't do that long though. It burns.'

The Doctor's eyebrows were raised high. 'That's amazing.' He stepped forward and took her hand, examining where the fire had been. 'Absolutely fascinating.'

Ashley looked proud. 'I'm like the Human Torch. All I need now is to be able to fly.'

'Never know.' The Doctor shrugged. 'You might be able to yet.'

Ashley's mouth dropped open. 'What? _Really_?'

'No,' he shook his head, pushing his hands in his pockets. 'That would be ridiculous. You don't have any wings.'

She blushed. 'Don't build my hopes up about things.' She muttered, embarrassed that he had caught her out like that. He only grinned in return, but before either of them had a chance to say anything else the familiar sound of a gun cocking filled the air. They both looked around to see Sheriff Lockely, Bobby and Jack standing just a little way and pointing their guns at the two of them. By their expressions it was obvious that they had just seen what had happened.

'Look,' the Doctor said, holding up his hands. 'We can explain if you'll let us.'

'Shut the hell up,' Bobby snapped. 'What the hell are they, Sheriff?'

Lockely's wide eyes flicked between the Doctor and Ashley. 'I have no idea, Bobby.' He edged forward. 'The two of you are coming down to the jailhouse, 'kay?'

The Doctor and Ashley exchanged worried expressions. 'We just want to find Billy Bloom and end what's happening here.' The Doctor said. 'We're not here to hurt anyone.'

'I knew there was somethin' funny 'bout these two when they first showed up!' Bobby announced. 'They talk funny and… and she's got red hair! She's a witch, I bets.'

'Shut up Bobby,' the Sheriff snapped impatiently. He nodded his head back towards the town. 'Now come on you two. You come along quietly now.'

Ashley looked to the Doctor to see if he had a plan, but apparently he didn't. She found it strange that the Doctor had always had a plan so far, however ridiculous or far-fetched it was, but as soon as a gun was shoved in his face he was rendered as helpless as anyone else.

'No problem, Sheriff.' He nodded. He glanced to Ashley and half smiled. 'Come on.'

Ashley sighed, knowing that this was her fault and hoping the Doctor wouldn't hold it against her. She followed the Doctor back towards the town with the Sheriff holding his gun on her the whole time.


	9. Jailbreak

**A/N: Arg this one is short and a tad pointless. You can probably guess what happens because of the title xD**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Jailbreak**

'You know what we could do with right now?' Ashley sighed, her face pressed up against the cold metal bars. 'A harmonica.'

The Doctor hardly moved from his seat on the cot in the opposite cell, his expression thoughtful. Ashley didn't dare sit on her cot as there was a suspicious looking stain on the top end. There were only four cells in the back of the local jailhouse and had been empty until they had arrived. Sheriff Lockely had locked them up silently, unwilling to make eye contact with either of them. They had been able to hear Bobby yelling about witches and saying that they should just shoot them already. It was a good job that Lockely was of a rational mind, or else they probably would have just shot them.

'So… plan?' Ashley asked, watching the Doctor through the bars.

'Hmm…' was the half-hearted reply.

'Oh I get it, you're thinking of one. Well you better think of one quick because this cell stinks. I'm sick of being locked up, Doctor. I got locked up at the BLFC, I got locked up in a cage in that bloody basement full of dogs, I got locked up in your little fantasy world… okay that sounds wrong… And I got locked up in the bloody hall of mirrors. If this is going to be a regular occurrence you could at least give me a lock pick or something. Tell me why you aren't using your sonic thingamabob again?'

The Doctor didn't look up. 'Because they took it off me.'

Ashley remembered the Sheriff taking the Doctor's screwdriver, his psychic paper and – weirdly enough – a banana and putting them in the bottom drawer of his desk. Ashley had had nothing to take, but he hadn't been keen on searching her. In fact, he wouldn't touch her. Probably scared that he would burst into flames.

She sighed heavily. 'In the movies they have one weak bar,' she said in boredom. 'We could find it and try and knock it out. Or if you have a poster or something I could start digging a way out through the wall and cover it when someone comes in.'

'Could you please just… shut up a minute?' the Doctor told her irritably. 'I'm trying to figure out a way to get out.'

Ashley frowned. 'You're a rude one, Doctor. You're not the only one who can cook up a plan you know. Hell, I could just heat up the lock until it breaks or something. Who knows how hot I can make things? I could try and melt the bloody bar or something.' She turned, crossing her arms over her chest. 'At least give me a chance to think of something instead of instantly dismissing me of being completely feckless.'

'Of course!' the Doctor cried, making her jump. 'You could melt down the inside of the lock and open the door! Fantastic!'

Ashley turned and looked at him in confusion. 'You mean that would actually work? Because I was just talking out of my arse.'

'You can try,' the Doctor nodded keenly. 'What's the worst that could happen?'

'Um, I could spontaneously combust.'

'Pfft, that could happen any time. Go on then! Get going!'

Ashley looked at him for a moment and then glanced at the lock. 'Um… I'm not sure how to do that.'

'Just try.' The Doctor insisted. 'The least you can do is try.'

She hesitated, and then cupped her hand over the lock. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The Doctor watched anxiously. A second later she snatched her hand away with a hiss.

'I can't.' she said, rubbing it. 'It just burns me.'

'Move your hand back then.'

She gave him a disgruntled look and tried again with her hand a little further back. The Doctor watched. After a moment, the metal began to glow red. The Doctor grinned as it changed to orange, and then something broke inside. Ashley's eyes shot open and she jerked her hand back. She looked at the door for a moment, and then nudged it with her foot. It creaked open.

'I'm immense.' She beamed proudly, stepping out.

'That you are,' the Doctor nodded. 'Now go into the front and get my screwdriver so we can open this one.'

'I'll just heat it up again.' Ashley grinned. 'It was fun.'

'No, just get the screwdriver please.' He didn't want to admit that he actually didn't like seeing her using her powers.

She poked her tongue out at him good-naturedly and then headed, quietly, to the front desk. As expected there was no one there. The Sheriff was probably still out looking for Billy Bloom – if he was even still alive that was. The thought saddened Ashley briefly. She liked Sheriff Lockely, even if he had locked her up in a cell. He had just been so nice about it. Also as expected, the drawer containing the Doctor's belongings was locked. She stood and looked at it for a few moments, wondering how she could open it. She couldn't see a key. And also she couldn't do the lock-melt thing because the whole desk would go up in flames. At least then she would be able to get in. Although the psychic paper would probably take a bit of a bashing.

After a few minutes of pondering and some impatient urges from the Doctor, she tugged hard on the drawer. She pulled on it with all her weight and some more, gritting her teeth as if it would summon up some hidden strength. It gave just when she thought it was going to and she landed hard on her backside with a yell.

'Are you okay?' the Doctor asked, unable to see her from in the cells. 'What was that? Ashley?'

'I'm fine.' Ashley replied, getting up and rubbing her rear. 'My arse is taking some right abuse here.' She paused. 'I didn't like how that sounded.'

'Neither did I.' The Doctor answered. 'Have you got it then? Because I'd really like to get out of here.'

Ashley scooped up the Doctor's belongings out of the broken drawer and jogged back to him. Only seconds after he took the screwdriver the door popped open and he stepped out. Ashley handed him the psychic paper and grinned.

'What'd you do without me?'

The Doctor took the psychic paper and pushed it in his pocket. 'Probably be able to get a word in edgeways. 'Okay, my guess is that Billy has gone back up to the mountain. If he _did_ manage to control himself from killing you, then he's probably all over the place emotionally. He'll want to apologise to his brother.'

'What if the sheriff and those other two have gone up there already?'

'Then they're more than likely dead.' The Doctor headed for the door quickly. 'Let's just hope they didn't think of that, eh? Now get those knees up, we need to make a pit stop.'

'Where?'

'The chemist.'

Ashley frowned in concern and then held the front of her dress so she could keep up with his fast pace.


	10. Chemical Burns

**A/N: Oooh I learned a knew thing while researching this chapter xD I like learning things, but I'm kind of like Homer Simpson in the sense that when I learn something new, I forget something I already knew. I just hope I don't forget how to type :(**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Chemical Burns**

'What's with the chemist pit-stop? You got a tickle in your throat or something?' Ashley whispered as they both tentatively peered around the door of the town chemist. Thankfully this wasn't a nightlife heavy town and there had been no one in the streets. There had also been no sign of the sheriff and his two followers.

Once satisfied that the coast was clear, they both moved inside and the Doctor closed the door behind him. He peered out through the window once more, and then quickly began moving around the shelves, snatching things up in his arms.

'Grab the biggest glass bottle you can find, even a jar will do.' He told her as he bounded between aisles.

Ashley glanced around, and made her way behind the counter. Her foot kicked something and a sloshing sound came from below. She peered into the dim light to see, what she first assumed, a copper dustbin. She picked it up.

'Will this not do?' she asked.

'It's got to be glass,' the Doctor replied. 'And plus, I'm not touching that spittoon.'

Ashley's lips curled back in disgust. 'Oh… _urgh_.' She set it back down under the desk, holding her head as far away from it as she could. 'That is disgusting. It's half full.'

'At least you're an optimist.'

'Excuse me?'

'Half full as opposed to half empty. Well, in reality the whole thing is complete rubbish. Whether you say half full or half empty has absolutely no reflection on your state of mind and whether you're a positive or negative person. It's just some silly human psychologist trying to sound clever. Actually, half the stuff you humans live by was practically made up.'

Ashley continued to look for a glass bottle behind the desk. 'Like what?' she inquired, pushing aside a few boxes of cigarettes on the shelves.

'Oh there's far too many to go into right now. Although there is one that springs to mind… That 'Ego' and 'Id' thing? Complete rubbish.'

Ashley shrugged. 'It's not like I know what that is anyway so I suppose I couldn't give a crap really.' She pulled a large glass bottle from underneath the counter. 'How about this?'

'Perfect.' The Doctor smiled, setting his own horde of glass bottles on the desk. Immediately he began checking the labels, unscrewing them and pouring different amounts into the bottle.

'What the hell are you doing?' Ashley frowned, one eyebrow cocked.

'Gold.' The Doctor replied.

'Eh? You're making gold?'

He looked at her slightly impatiently and shook his head. 'Gold is the most malleable and ductile metal; one ounce of gold can be beaten out to three hundred square feet.' He poured a clear substance into the glass and then quickly sniffed the concoction. 'It's unaffected by air and most reagents. A mixture of one part nitric acid with three parts hydrochloric acid is called Aqua Regia-'

'If you tell me you're making hydrochloric acid out of stuff from the shelves in a chemist then I'm going back to the Tardis.'

He glanced up at her, puzzled. 'Go on then. Maybe I won't get interrupted then.'

She blinked at him, but didn't move. The Doctor carried on.

'Anyway, Aqua Regia will dissolve gold even though neither acid will do it alone. In combination each acid has a different job. Nitric acid is a powerful oxidizer…' He paused and tipped his finger in the potion and licked it. He mulled over the taste for a moment. 'More shaving cream…' he mumbled.

Ashley was watching and listening, and having difficulty in the latter. 'I've never been good at chemistry.' She admitted.

'Maybe you should have paid attention is school then.' The Doctor replied. 'Right, nitric acid is an oxidizer and will actually dissolve a virtually undetectable amount of gold, forming gold ions. The hydrochloric acid provides a ready supply of chloride ions, which react with the hold to produce chloraurate anions, also in solution. The reaction with hydrochloric acid is an equilibrium reaction that favours the formation of chloraurate anions…'

'Tell you what, Doctor,' Ashley shook her head and held up a hand. 'Just… shut up. I don't have a clue what you're on about. So this stuff is going to melt gold?'

'Yes,' the Doctor nodded, looking irritated that he had been robbed of his moment. 'At least it will if I do it right.'

'And what exactly are you going to do with it?'

The Doctor leaned towards her a little. 'Billy Bloom has been infected with a parasite. A gold parasite. It's going to grow and grow until it has taken over him completely and there's absolutely nothing we can do to stop it. Of course that won't stop me trying to find something, but I need this as a last resort. If we can't help him then… We'll have to stop the parasite before it infects everyone.'

Ashley cast her eyes down, understanding but not liking it. 'What will happen to him when the parasite takes over?'

The Doctor ran his finger through his hair. 'Well basically he'll suffer the same fate as the others, just slower. The effects we'll be able to see are patches of his skin turning gold. His eyes and so on. Eventually he'll just drop down dead and the parasite will infect the nearest host that can contain it.'

'That's what he's doing isn't he?' Ashley asked incredeoulsy. 'The parasite is trying to spread around to other people, they just can't take it so they die straight away.'

'Exactly.' The Doctor nodded. 'Think of it as an invasion of the body snatchers type thing.'

'But why? It doesn't seem like a very productive life, just living inside a body, constantly trying to find another host and spread around…' She paused, shaking her head. 'It must have some other agenda or something. Does it get stronger? Get its own body?'

The Doctor shook his head. 'It lives to live, basically. It lives just for the soul purpose to keep itself alive. It spreads and spreads until everywhere is inhabited.' He paused and cocked an eyebrow. 'Remind you of someone?'

Ashley rolled her eyes. 'Don't use this to prove your 'I'm-better-than-humans' spiel.'

The Doctor looked momentarily hurt, but it passed quickly. 'Well anyway, if we don't control it now while its only in one person it could spread in the matter of days. If this was New York instead of a small town, then it probably would have but luckily there are less compatible people out here. It won't take the parasite long to notice that and try and get out of town. We have to find Billy before that happens.'

Ashley nodded. 'But we are going to try and help him first, aren't we?' she asked.

The Doctor nodded. 'But bear in mind, Ashley, we might not be able to. You have to remember that. We might not be able to save Billy.'

She half smiled and nodded. 'I know. But we'll give it a try, right?'

The Doctor grinned at her. 'That's my girl.'


	11. Showdown

**A/N: I'm sorry this ending is so rushed and utterly pants, which it really is and again I'm really really sorry, but if I didn't finish it tonight then I never would have. I AM going to go back and give it a better ending I promise, but for now this is it. Again, I'm sooooooorryyyyy!! :(**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Showdown**

The Doctor moved quickly and easily over the rocks, keeping a tight grip on the bottle of Aqua Regia at all times. Ashley wasn't so graceful in her movements. Twice she had tripped and now had scrapes up her forearms. She had also managed to rip the hem of the dress.

'You know what would have been so much easier?' Ashley huffed as she stumbled over a small outcrop. 'If we had just got in the Tardis and moved to the top of the mountain. Probably quicker too.'

'That's the lazy way,' the Doctor replied. 'You're not lazy.'

'You don't know me very well then. Are we nearly there?'

'Yep. I can see the wagon.'

'Thank God for that.'

They finally reached the flat area of the mountain where the stream cut through it. The Doctor gazed around, not even out of breath. Ashley had to rest her hands on her knees and take a couple of deep breaths.

'The corset doesn't help you know.' She wheezed.

'Sshh,' the Doctor whispered, and tilted his head. Ashley mimicked his movements.

There were voices coming from the other side of the wagon. Low but aggravated voices. Someone was getting agitated while someone else was trying to calm them down. Ashley glanced to the Doctor, but he was already heading towards the voices.

'I'm gonna give you to the count of three, boy,' Bobby was saying, aiming his gun unsteadily. 'You get up on your feet or I'll blow you the hell away.'

'Bobby let me deal with this.' Sheriff Lockely said nervously, although his eyes never left the young man hunching over his dead brother.

Billy Bloom had his back to them and was cradling the heavy and rigid body of his brother in his arms. He was sobbing quietly and rocking gently. The Doctor quickly took in the scene. The large blonde man was missing. It just appeared to be the Sheriff and Bobby and it didn't look like they had been there long.

'Come along now Billy,' Lockely said, one hand in front of Bobby and the other gripping in own pistol. 'I've been talkin' with your ma and she sure is worried about you.'

Billy Bloom didn't show any sign that he heard. Bobby slapped Lockley's hand away in aggravation. 'He's a killer!' he spat. 'Should just kill 'im now.' He pulled the trigger without hesitation.

'No!' Ashley cried automatically, giving away their whereabouts immediately. The Doctor tried to pull her back, but it was too late. The Sheriff saw them.

'What the hell?' he cried, pushing his hat back on his head. 'How'd you get out of your cell?'

'Look,' The Doctor said, moving forward. 'This is a lot more complicated than you think. We're here to help, that's all. This isn't just a case of murder, there's something _inside _him. Making him do these things.'

Lockely blinked. 'S'cuse me?'

Bobby grasped the front of Lockley's shirt, staring with bulging eyes at the man he had just shot. 'Sh…sh…Sheriff?'

Lockely, still frowning in confusion, turned to Billy Bloom. His face dropped.

There was a large bullet hole in the back of Billy Bloom's head. Despite this, he sat upright. In fact, he was slowly getting to his feet. The hole glistened with golden blood. The Doctor pushed Ashley behind him.

'We're too late.' He whispered.

Ashley swallowed hard and clutched on to the Doctor's jacket. She watched with wide eyes as Billy turned to face them. She gasped at what he had turned into. His eyes were solid gold, but they looked at each one of them in turn. Patches of his skin were turning gold. The veins on the insides of his wrists and in his temples almost glowed. Tears had frozen on his cheeks and there was no emotion there at all. He stood, opening and closing his fists by his sides.

Sheriff Lockely immediately rose his gun and fired three more shots.

'No!' the Doctor cried. 'Sheriff get away from here! The gun isn't going to do anything!'

Lockely ignored him. Billy advanced, not at all deterred by the bullets bouncing off his chest, and headed straight for Bobby. When Lockley's gun just clicked in his hand, he moved quickly away to the Doctor and Ashley, and only watched in horror as the thing that used to be Billy Bloom seized Bobby by the throat and began to squeeze.

'Doctor, do something!' Ashley cried hysterically.

The Doctor winced. 'I… I can't. I can't overpower him. If I use the acid then there's a good chance I'll burn off half of Bobby's face in the process.'

'What the hell are you two on about?' Lockely cried. 'Get 'im off Bobby!'

By now Bobby was turning blue. Billy continued to squeeze. The Doctor watched, frantically trying to figure out what to do. Without any thought, Ashley ran forward and tackled Billy to the ground.

'No, no, no, _no!_' the Doctor yelled. 'What the hell are you _doing_?'

Before Ashley had a chance to respond, or even get to her feet, she felt hard cold hands clamp around her throat. She tried to gasp, but her throat was restricted. She stared in horror as Billy pushed her to the ground, staring back at her with those golden eyeballs. His strength was unreal. It felt like she was being strangled with chains. She could hear the commotion of the other three men somewhere, but she was quickly becoming dizzy. Her chest felt tight and painful. Her vision was starting to double, but not before she saw golden strings falling from Billy's mouth. She felt something cold brushing her lips.

_I'm dying_. She thought it was absolute clarity. None of the men would be able to overpower Billy, and if the Doctor poured the acid on him now, there was an extremely high chance of it burning her just as much. At least this way it would be quick.

The Doctor was tugging on Billy's shoulders, but it was like trying to lift a train. He could see Ashley's face turning bluer and bluer, and he could see her eyes closing. And now he could see the parasites emerging from Billy's mouth to invade her own. To either make her like him or kill her instantly. Either way, the Doctor wouldn't have it. He felt a surge of anger and he grabbed the parasites, which were more like worms than anything else, and tugged on them hard.

Billy Bloom wailed out and let go of Ashley's neck.

'That's it!' The Doctor yelled, pulling him to his feet roughly. 'Not so big and tough now that I've got your private bits, eh? Sheriff! Get her out of here!'

He didn't have to look to know that Lockely was doing as he was told. The Doctor swung Billy around, still holding onto the golden creatures that were resisting him and trying to return to Billy's oesophagus. But he wasn't going to let them.

'Guess you've got rid out poor old Billy, am I right?' the Doctor growled, still gripping onto the bottle of Aqua Regia tightly with his free hand. 'Made yourself a nice little golden home in him. Although humans aren't that durable you know. They only last about a hundred years, and that's if they look after themselves! You start breaking down their support systems and they're not going to last longer than a few hours! And what will you do then? Go back to the stream with your tails between your…' He paused and grimaced. 'Uh, tentacles? And wait for some other ignorant soul to blunder along? How long is that going to last you, eh? Probably not very long. And it's unlikely that you'll be able to spread the way you want.' He flipped the lid off the bottle and held it up. 'Which is why I'll do you this favour now.'

He shoved the end of the bottle into the mouth that used to belong to Billy and tipped it up. A bloodcurdling howl pierced the air and instantly the golden body began to jerk and lurch and smoke and bubble. The Doctor moved back, watching solemnly as the body began to cave and crumble and finally was nothing more but a pool of gold liquid in the dirt. He looked down at it for a few moments.

'I'm sorry Billy Bloom.' He whispered.

'Dan!' Lockely yelled. 'Your lady friend ain't wakin' up!'

The Doctor turned and ran to Ashley's side. She was unconscious, her face pale and her lips tinted blue. Lockely was staring at the golden pool, his face pale.

'What the heck did you do to him?' he stammered.

'Nothing you would understand.' The Doctor felt Ashley's pulse and put his ear to her mouth. 'She's not breathing.' He muttered through gritted teeth. He put his hands together and started CPR. He pumped her chest three times, hard, and then blew into her lungs. No reaction. He repeated the process.

'What are you doin' to her?' Lockely frowned. 'If she ain't breathin' then she's gone.'

The Doctor ignored him and continued the CPR.

'You hear me, Dan,' Lockely repeated. 'She's gone. She's dead. That son of a bitch strangled her to death. Dan, stop that.'

'I'm not called Dan!' the Doctor yelled angrily. He continued the CPR.

Lockely frowned and fell silent. He watched as the Doctor continued his mysterious ritual. Thirty seconds passed. Then forty. Then a minute. In this time Lockely noticed that Bobby was gone. Probably ran back to the town in a panic. The golden liquid that used to be Billy Bloom seemed to be running off into the stream, even though it was on a flat. Just as Lockely was about to ask the Doctor to stop again, Ashley heaved in a long gasping breath.

'That's my _girl_!' The Doctor cried happily.

Wild eyed, Ashley grabbed out frantically for anything to hold onto. She grabbed the front of the Doctor's jacket and he pulled her into a hug.

'You're okay,' he told her gently, still grinning. 'You're alright. I got you.'

Sheriff Lockely sat back and pushed his hat back on his head. He wiped his sweaty brow. 'I've bin' in law enforcement for ten years, since I were twenty years old, and I ain't never seen someone come back from the dead. Who the hell are you people?'

The Doctor and Ashley looked at him. The Doctor was smiling, although a little pale. Ashley was white as a sheet and didn't even have the slightest hint of humour on her face.

'We're no one.' The Doctor told him, still beaming. 'You never met us.'

The Sheriff watched as the Doctor got to his feet and helped Ashley up with him. He put a supportive arm around her waist and began to lead her away. Lockely watched after them, silent and solemn.

**THE END**

**Extra A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on this one, they were mucho appreicado :D Episode 7 will be 'The Lonesome Shapeshifter', and Ashley thinks the Doctor is acting out of character... :P ANNND that should be up either tomorrow night or the day after tomorrow... which could be never :o No I'm joking, it'll probably be tomorrow night :p And thanks again you brilliant baboons you! xD**


End file.
